Shibata Ayumi
thumb|Shibata Ayumi Shibata Ayumi (柴田あゆみ) is a singer and actress. She is a former member of Melon Kinenbi, Tanpopo, and Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. She had been an active member of Hello! Project since 2000, participating in Hello! Project's many shuffle groups, concerts, and special events. She graduated from H!P with the rest of the Elder Club, in 2009. And after Melon Kinenbi disbanded in 2010, she left UFA and joined an agency called "TRICK FUNCTION" as a solo singer. History 1999 Ayumi passed the second Morning Musume & Michiyo Heike Imōtobun Audition, out of about 4,000 total people to audition. The final four: Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, Ohtani Masae and Ayumi were chosen to form a new Hello! Project group, called Melon Kinenbi. She made her debut with Melon Kinenbi with them in 2000. 2002 She joined Tanpopo in 2002 along with Konno Asami and Niigaki Risa as the third generation. The group went into an indefinite hiatus after releasing one single. After She and Konno Asami would later join Gatas Brilhantes H.P in 2003. 2009 On March 31, 2009, She graduated with the rest of the Elder Club from H!P also along with all the other Melon Kinenbi members. 2010 On April 28, 2010, She announced that she was going to retire from the Gatas Brilhantes H.P. futsal team. It was just announced with a video from UFA’s Youtube account as well as a mention on the Gatas Brillhantes H.P. site.http://www.gatas-brilhantes-hp.net/news/news100510_1.html And official left the group on May 10. On May 3, 2010, Melon Kinenbi disbanded. She said she would be aiming on soloist activities and soon after opened up a Twitter account on May 5. On July 14, 2010, It was announced on the UFA website that Ayumi left UFA and joined another agency titled Trick Function where she will now be a solo singer.http://www.helloproject.com/news/1007141400_hello.html Not long after joining the new agency she created a blog. On November 21, 2010, Shibata Ayumi teamed up with another Melon Kinenbi member, Ohtani Masae, to make the mail order only photobook, “YOU&I.” The book contains original songs made by Shibata herself, and even came packaged with a CD recording of “YOU&I.” The event was held at Tokyo Shibuya's duo music exchange. Though the event was restricted to purchasers of her new photobook YOU&I, roughly 1,000 people attended the three performances. It had been six months since her last fan meeting as part of Melon Kinenbi, and there weren't enough seats for everyone, resulting in a venue packed full of people. Shibata performed her new song "YOU&I" (featuring self-written lyrics) for the first time at this event. Passing questionnaires out into the audience, she engaged the fans in an interactive talk and shared stories from her photobook shoot while a making video, prepared in advance for the event, played in the background. :"In the past two weeks, I've been constantly thinking about today. Like if anyone would come, or if I'd just be performing on an empty stage, and to be honest, I was feeling insecure wondering how many people would come to see me," she confessed. However, she went on, "I'm really glad I don't have to worry about that anymore. From now on I'll be positive and do my best, so everyone, please keep supporting me!" Also announced at the event was the start of her new fan club, the official site for which will sell goods such as her photobooks, cell phone straps, posters, etc., as well as her own jewelry line "Lacoluce" planned to begin production in 2011. She will primarily be designing rings and necklaces for the brand. Profile *'Name': Shibata Ayumi (柴田あゆみ) *'Nicknames:' Shiba-chan, Ayumin, Ayumi *'Birthday': 1984-02-22 *'Birthplace': Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type': O *'Height': 155cm *'Hobbies:' Watching DVDs, reading magazines, playing with dog, shopping *'Favorite colors:' Black, white, pink, red *'Favorite flowers:' Tulips *'Favorite seasons:' Autumn, spring *'Favorite movies:' Romeo & Juliet, Crossroads *'Favorite words:' Walk, love, smile, thank you, natural *'Favorite food:' Beef tongue, pasta, sweet shrimp, curry rice, spicy foods, mandarins *'Disliked food:' Raw tomatoes, raw capsicum, avocado, pickles *'Hello! Project groups': **Melon Kinenbi (2000–2010) **Tanpopo (2002) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) *'Shuffle units': **2001: 7-nin Matsuri **2002: Odoru 11 **2003: 11WATER **2004: H.P. All Stars **2005: Elegies *'Sports Groups': ** Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003-2010) Trivia * She became close friends with Ishikawa Rika, not too long after her debut. * She graduated from Kita Toshima High School. * In Melon Kinenbi, she was known as the "responsible", cool natural, laid back one. * In Gatas Brilhantes H.P., she was often placed as the kicker and was also put as defense. * Says her charm and most characteristic points are her teeth and eyes. Discography 'Singles' * 2011.11.12 Believe * 2012.3.28 SETSUNA (セツナ) Singles Featured In Melon Kinenbi * Amai Anata no Aji * Kokuhaku Kinenbi * Denwa Matteimasu * This is Unmei * Saa! Koibito ni Narō * Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! * Kōsui * Akai Freesia * Chance of LOVE * Mi Da Ra Matenrō * Kawaii Kare * Namida no Taiyō * Champagne no Koi * Nikutai wa Shōjiki na Eros * Unforgettable * Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-pudding Mix~ * Charisma, Kirei * Onegai Miwaku no Target (Indie) * DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE (Indie) * Pinch wa Chance Baka ni Narouze! with NEW ROTE'KA (Indie) * sweet suicide summer story with Midori (Indie) * Seishun-on-the-Road with THE COLLECTORS (Indie) * Melon Tea with GOING UNDER GROUND (Indie) H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Works Television * 2004.17.04-2004.05.19 The game I saw the media! Zelma (メディア見たもん勝ち!ゼルマ) * 2004.05.07-2004.05.13 They Goto (二人ゴト) * 2004.16.11-2004.05.22 Majokko. Rika-chan Magical Isami Tsutae (魔女っ娘。 梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝 ) * 2005.18.08-2006.29.09 Dokyu daughter! (娘DOKYU!) Radio *2002.04.01-2004.25.03 Melon Melon is a feeling: Shibata Ayumi (柴田あゆみの気分はメロンメロン) *2002.24.09-2003.23.09 -SO-RO Editorial dandelion! (タンポポ編集部 OH-SO-RO!) *2004-2006 MBS Young Town Saturday (MBS ヤングタウン土曜日) (April 10, 2004 - March 2006, Mainitihousou ) quasi-regular *2005.27.06-2008.14.05 TBC FUN Moretsumodasshu etc. I Rerelease Fu (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) {off and on again} Internet *2005.02.08-2005.18.03 Second, Haropurobideochatto 20th (第2回、第20回ハロプロビデオチャット) Events *2005 Hello! Projects only event FC Theater *2006.23.05-2006.29.05 Theater Shiniagurafiti Showa Kayo Theater concert raising an army, "terminal" (劇団シニアグラフィティ旗揚げ公演 昭和歌謡シアター「終着駅」) *2007.06.09-2007.05.17 Showa Kayo Theater performance troupe 5th Shiniagurafiti "Tokyo" (劇団シニアグラフィティ 第5回公演 昭和歌謡シアター「東京」) *2008.06.18-2008.05.22 Barley Cup XV show adult eyes, "Nemurenaito 2008" (大人の麦茶 第十五杯目公演「ネムレナイト2008」) *2009.04.23-2009.05.02 "Mikotomanekin" film director: Yuichi Nakamura Makoto Department (「ミコトマネキン」作・演出:中村純壱郎) Publictaions Photobooks ' * 2002.06.?? Ayumi (あゆみ) * 2003.09.17 ayumi2 * 2010.11.21 You&I Group * Melon Kinenbi Photo Album - Taiyō to Kajitsu *2004 Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2004 Summer *2005 Hello! Project Town! Hello! Project 2005 Summer External Links * Official Site * Official Ameblo Blog * Official Twitter * Official Facebook Page * Official Thread Category:2009 departures Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Tanpopo Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:11WATER Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elegies Category:1984 births Category:Shibata Ayumi Category:Elder Club Category:Soloist Category:Blood type O Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:February Births Category:Shibata Ayumi Singles Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P.